


Morning

by Steveuschrist



Series: John and His Bat [12]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Batsy the Catsy, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Episode 5, Smut, The Enemy Within, vigilante ending, vigilante joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steveuschrist/pseuds/Steveuschrist
Summary: Batman and Joker finish a case and John wants to celebrate with Bruce.





	Morning

John shifted on the bed, humming softly as he opened his eyes. It was bright in the room, which told John is wasn’t some ungodly hour in the morning. 

He reached out with a hand and patted the small ball of fluff that lay next to him on the bed- Batsy. The small cat uncurled himself and faced John, giving him a small meow. 

“Morning, Batsy.” 

Batsy stood and took a few sleepy steps, plopping down directly against John’s side. John shifted, Batsy had pressed up against a bruise he’d received the previous night. He rubbed the little cat’s head, turning just a bit to grab his phone and look at the time. 

It was just past 9, and John set his phone down again. He turned back to Batsy, who gave him another small meow. 

“You wanna go run around the manor? Or help Alfred clean?” A small smile spread across John’s face. He did enjoy cleaning with Alfred when Bruce was gone. Alfred told him the best stories of when Bruce was a kid! 

Speaking of Bruce…

John slowly turned on his side. Batsy got up and, after jumping to the ground, made his way to the door, which Bruce and John had gotten in the habit of keeping open just enough for Batsy to slip in and out of. 

John’s gaze fell to the man beside him, who was sleeping silently beside him on his stomach, face half-buried in the pillow. John loved admiring Bruce. He could stare at him for hours and never get bored, determined to map out every detail of Bruce’s body. 

Bruce wasn’t wearing a shirt, and John could see a few scars on Bruce’s shoulder. They were next to fresh ones. Last night, Batman and Joker had been able to take down a group running guns and counterfeit money. It had been a pretty hard case, and they’d gotten less sleep than usual. John wasn’t surprised that Bruce was still asleep, and he didn’t expect him to wake up for at least a couple more hours. The only reason John was up was because he still never got into the whole ‘sleeping for long periods of time’ thing, something Bruce was at least somewhat familiar with. 

John fought back to urge to snuggle against Bruce. He loved cuddling a lot, and Bruce was a great cuddler, but he needed sleep. 

Bruce’s hair was untidy, something that John always loved to see. Yes, it totally reminded him of Bruce after sex and it was kinda hot, but it was also adorable. Seriously, Bruce was adorable and sexy, all wrapped up in one tall, dark, and handsome package. 

John couldn’t help but reach over and lazily push back some of Bruce’s hair. The billionaire responded by pushing his face into his pillow more, and John pulled his hand back. 

Bruce needed rest, and John knew he probably wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. He slowly sat up and just as he was about to get up out of bed, an arm came around his waist. 

John looked back at Bruce, seeing those gorgeous eyes looking up at him. 

“What, were you just planning on leaving me here?” Bruce’s voice was heavy with sleep, but John still found it extremely pleasing to hear. 

He laid back down, snuggling against Bruce’s chest. “You were asleep.” 

Bruce kissed his forehead and wrapped his arm around him. “Now I’m awake. Stay in bed with me.” 

John looked up at him, and he was sure he would blush if he could. “Is.. that an order?” 

Bruce gave him a small smile, shaking his head. “No. That’s me telling you that you should stay in bed because you did good last night.” 

John pressed a kiss to Bruce’s chest. “We did good. Stopping a group like that.. Super cool! And, like, totally badass!” 

Bruce chuckled softly. “Sure. Badass… How’re your injuries?” He lifted John’s shirt slightly to get a look at the bruise on his side. 

John placed a hand over Bruce’s. “I’m fine. Just a few scratches. You got banged up worse than I did.” He gestured to the bandages on Bruce’s shoulder. 

Bruce shook his head. “Don't worry about me.” 

“That's all I can do when it comes to you.” John teased. “Now, go back to sleep.” 

“No, no, I can't. I know I won't be able to.” Bruce rested their foreheads together. For a moment, they just existed, enjoying each other. 

John suddenly grinned. “Bruce, we should celebrate! We never celebrate after taking down something big! And I doubt you did before I came along!” 

Bruce let out a soft sigh, a smile crossing his face. “Sure. Let's celebrate. What do you have in mind?” 

John hummed, looking Bruce’s chest up and down in thought. He suddenly was out of bed, going to the door. 

“Wha- hey, you’re not just gonna leave me after telling me we should celebrate, are you?” Bruce asked as he sat up, clearly amused. 

John shut the door all the way then turned back to Bruce. Bruce raised his eyebrows at him. “Oh.” 

“Leave you?” John giggled, making his way back to the bed. He practically sat on Bruce’s lap when he settled down next to him, tapping his index finger against Bruce’s jaw. “Never. I’d never turn you away, either.” 

Bruce kissed him, slipping his arm around John where he knew he wasn’t injured. John brought his arms around Bruce’s shoulders, kissing him again. 

Because of the case they were working, they hadn’t had any real time to themselves. Any time they weren’t busy they had to catch a few hours of sleep. John was entirely ready to admit that he felt slightly starved of Bruce’s touch

John ran one of his hands up and down Bruce’s back muscles. Seriously, Bruce hit the gym basically every dang day. John would let him go down to the gym alone, only to follow him about twenty minutes later. He’d had the pleasure of coming across a very shirtless and very sweaty Bruce Wayne multiple times. 

John ran his nails lightly across Bruce’s skin as Bruce deepened their kiss. He made his way into Bruce’s lap, pressing his body against his. Bruce hummed into the kiss and broke it, only to press kisses down from John’s lips to his neck. John tilted his head back, closing his eyes. 

“Mm, Bruce…” John shifted, feeling Bruce nip his neck. Bruce hummed and tugged on John’s shirt, pulling it down ever so slightly so he could mark a bruise on John’s collarbone. 

“Bruce, there’s- mm- an easier way to do this.” 

“Hm?” Bruce pulled away and John lifted his shirt over his head, returning his arms to rest around Bruce’s shoulders. 

“Oh, that makes my job so much easier.” Bruce gave him a small smirk, going back to giving John small bruises. 

John pressed his hips against Bruce, letting out a soft noise. “I’m… so easy.” Bruce pulled off of him. 

“Well, I think in this situation the word you’re looking for is hard.” 

John stared at him, then covered his mouth when he began to giggle. “Bruce, you just..!” He grinned like an idiot. He wasn’t even sure if it was possible for Bruce to make a joke like that. 

“Hey, just because I don’t make jokes often doesn’t mean I can’t.” 

John kissed him, grinning as he pressed into him again. “I fell in love with the right guy.” 

Bruce looked at him, a tiny smirk forming. “...I guess that’s better than falling in love with the left guy.” 

“Bruce!” 

Bruce’s smirk turned into a soft smile and they kissed again. His hands lingered at John’s waist, careful not to press on his bruise. 

John rolled his hips against Bruce’s, nipping his bottom lip. Bruce carefully slipped his arms around John and laid him back on the bed. Bruce settled between his legs as John parted his lips, deepening their kiss. John’s hands slid up to Bruce’s hair, making Bruce hum into his mouth. 

Bruce moved his hips against John’s, causing John to break the kiss and moan softly. “Oh, now you’re just teasing me.” 

“I’m not, I promise.” Bruce insisted, pressing kisses to John’s torso. “It’s just easier to get hard when you’re more awake.” 

“But I’m no more awake than you- ah..” Bruce had pressed his palm against John’s length through his clothes. John rolled his hips up into Bruce’s touch. “Oh, Bruce..” 

Bruce tugged off John’s sweatpants and then his own, leaving the two in just their boxers. John kissed him, nipping at his lip again. He pressed against Bruce, moaning softly at the feeling of his length. 

Bruce broke the kiss. “Lube.” 

John kissed him again. He wanted to feel Bruce, he couldn’t wait any longer. “Don’t need it.” 

Bruce shook his head, and even though John tried to stop him, he leaned over and took out a small bottle. John fake pouted, because he knew he was going to lose the lube debate with Bruce, especially considering how long it had been for them. “You know that I know how much that stuff costs for such a tiny amount, right?” 

Bruce gave him a small smile and kissed him. “And you know that even if I wasn’t rich it would still be worth it if I spent it on you, right?”

John sighed, running a hand over Bruce’s shoulder. “You are too good to me.”

“Anything for you, babe.” Bruce began to coat two fingers, cutting off right when John was about to complain that he was using too much. 

John hummed when one digit pressed into him. “Oh..” 

Bruce pressed a kiss to his neck, moving it in and out carefully. “Good?” 

“It’s good, but you’re gonna feel so much better.” 

Bruce bit down on his neck. “Can’t wait to feel you.” It was clear that Bruce was also starting to get impatient, because he was quickly adding another digit. John moaned softly, even rocking back on Bruce’s fingers. 

“You… you wanna feel me?” He asked breathily. 

Bruce pulled away from sucking a mark beneath John’s collar bone, beginning to scissor John. “You always feel so good, so damn good. Perfect around me, like it’s meant to be or something.” 

John cupped his cheek, gazing at him for a moment before kissing him softly. “It is meant to be, hon.” Bruce smiled against his lips. 

“I love you, John.” 

John hummed softly when he felt Bruce’s fingers leave him. “I love you, Bruce.” 

They’d experimented with different positions, whether they were facing or not, who was on top, but it was so nice just to see each other, to enjoy each other. To touch as much as possible while they showed how much they loved each other. 

Bruce slowly pressed into John, careful not to grab the bruise on his side. John’s lips parted as he gave a soft gasp, feeling Bruce push into him. “Bruce..” 

His love already began to slowly move his hips, easing them both into the feeling. John already felt like he was on fire, like he was on the edge. John didn’t need to sleep with other people to know that Bruce probably gave the best sex in the world. Even if Bruce actually didn’t (which was hard for John to believe), he didn’t care. It was the best to him because he got to experience it with Bruce, and Bruce was everything. 

John was already panting, closing his eyes in pleasure as Bruce sped up. “Ohh, Bruce..” 

Bruce leaned down and kissed and bit at John’s neck again. He trailed kisses up to John’s ear. “You like that, babe?”

John opened his eyes and turned his head, nuzzling Bruce’s cheek. Bruce kissed him gently and began to thrust into him harder, making John close his eyes and cry out softly. 

“Bruce- oh, Bruce..!” John was sure he sounded like some cheap hooker or a pornstar, but he didn’t care. The man he loved was marking him, filling him up, giving him pleasure. 

Bruce was going at a perfect pace, that darker area right before pain that he sometimes entered. He ghosted his fingertips over John’s bruise, and John moaned loudly. He wanted it. Needed it. 

Bruce moaned softly at John’s response before pressing lightly on the bruise, sending waves of electricity throughout John’s body. “Yes! Bruce, again!” 

Bruce knew they were both close. He pressed his palm against John’s bruise, beginning to thrust into him harder. John whined, he was so close. He felt Bruce hit that perfect bundle of nerves, and he cried out. 

“Bruce, right there, oh, I’m so close!” 

Bruce kissed him. “Cum, baby, cum for me..” 

That was all John needed and he cried out as he came, digging his nails into Bruce’s shoulder as his hips moved. 

Bruce just needed to see and hear John to send himself over the edge, letting out a loud moan as he came inside of him. His hips stilled and he panted softly above John, looking down at his love. 

John opened his eyes and moved his hand to cup Bruce’s cheek. A small smile crossed his face as he looked up at him. He gave a soft hum and blinked up at him. 

Bruce leaned down and kissed him gently, and John couldn’t help but notice that Bruce’s pupils were dilated, slowly contracting as his brain caught up with his body. 

“Hey..” John nuzzled him, his breathing becoming more steady. 

“I’m gonna get something to clean you up.” Bruce smiled softly at him, and John nodded, even though he didn’t want Bruce to leave him. It would only be for a minute, and then Bruce would be right at his side again. 

John couldn’t help but whine softly when he felt Bruce pull out. He watched him get up and go to the bathroom, smiling to himself.

Bruce returned with a warm washcloth and began to work on John’s chest and stomach, leaning down to kiss John’s bruise gently. He moved to John’s entrance and John sat up, looking Bruce over silently. Soon Bruce was finished and he cleaned himself up. He kissed John and went back into the bathroom. 

John laid back down purposefully on Bruce’s side of the bed, snuggling his face into Bruce’s pillow. Bruce returned after a moment, a small smile crossing his face when he saw John. Bruce stopped before the bed and picked up his briefs, slipping them back on. “What am I gonna do with you?” 

John giggled, scooting back so he had room to slip into bed with him. Bruce laid down next to him, pulling the covers over them. He kissed John’s forehead, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. 

“Thanks for letting me celebrate with you like that.” John said. Bruce ran his fingers up and down John’s back. 

“Of course. We deserved it.” Bruce replied softly, and John giggled. 

“‘Deserved’? Bruce, you think our celebration ends here?” John asked, grinning at him. Bruce chuckled softly. 

“I love you.” 

“Love you, Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> This for sure was not my best lol. I wrote most of it after 11 at night because I'm smart like that. I just had a strong desire to write these dorks being lazy in bed and then making love. For sure not my best smut ever, but there isn't nearly enough Juce smut out there in the universe haha. I'm becoming a lot more active on tumblr, so you can find me there (steveuschrist). I'm always up for talking, especially about these gay boys. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
